Best Friends Will Always Be There For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Fluttershy has a nightmare and stays home for the day. Concerned, Twilight asked Discord to talk to Fluttershy, which he's more than eager to do. After all, the shy pony is his best friend. Done as a birthday story for SpireJekkie on DA. :)


**A birthday story for SpireJekkie on Deviantart. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Best Friends Will Always Be There For You**

It was a pretty quiet night in Ponyville as everyone was sleeping soundly as Princess Luna watched over them, seeing them sleeping happily.

However, there was one pony who was in the middle of a nightmare and was shaking as she kicked out, the covers getting tangled around her hooves and making it seem like she was trapped. "No, please," she whimpered softly.

Because her voice was low and soft, her cries didn't go past her bedroom. However, Angel the bunny heard Fluttershy's plea and jumped up on the bed, shaking her shoulder urgently.

Crying out again and this time actually managing to let out a loud scream, the shy pony woke up, panting hard as she shivered, pulling the blanket around her to stay warm as Angel sat beside her, wondering what could have scared his friend so much that she would be acting like this.

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle was looking over a letter from a pony who wanted to make a good impression with an aunt and uncle who he hadn't seen in a long time and she had just finished writing back to him, telling him to be himself as she was sure his relatives would accept him no matter what.

As she mailed the letter, she suddenly noticed that her quill pens were floating and dancing on their own before a book came at her and a face showed up on the cover. "Boo," came a familiar voice.

"Eek!" Twilight yipped before looking more closely at the face on the book and noticing it had two familiar yellow eyes. "Discord!" She exclaimed.

"That's _moi_," he said with a mischievous giggle as she gave him a glare for messing with her things. "Oh, come, Princess Twilight. Lighten up. Even a princess has to have some fun."

She sighed. "Discord, my work is really important," she said. "I've got to answer these next two letters and then prepare a speech for the upcoming Pony Trot."

Something coiled around her waist. "Oh, those can wait," the master of chaos said with a grin. "You've been working too hard lately and it's a gorgeous day outside."

Twilight squirmed to get free, but then squeaked when Discord tickled her sides, making her giggle. "I'll tickle you until you agree to take a break," he singsonged to her with a knowing smirk.

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed out, to which he stopped and she gave him a playful glare. "You are so lucky you're one of my friends."

"Yes, perhaps I am," he bantered back, knowing she wasn't really upset. "Now, come on. I'm eager to see Fluttershy today."

The Princess of Friendship nodded and looked up to see Spike was still sleeping as he had been up late the night before doing a bit of work. Making sure her best dragon friend was tucked snugly in his bed, she followed Discord outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Okay, you were right, I did need a break," she said to the serpent-like creature.

"Of course I was right," he boasted.

She shook her head, not really minding his boasting as she knew under that ego, Discord had a good heart, one that Fluttershy had seen long ago when she became Discord's first real friend.

Glancing around, Twilight saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash working on a banner for the Pony Trot while Rarity and Pinkie Pie were setting out baked goods for the event. "Hmm. I don't see Fluttershy anywhere, do you, Discord?" She asked him.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see her either," he said worriedly. "Do you suppose she's not feeling well?"

"Let's go see," Twilight said, leading the way to the shy pony's home.

Fluttershy was tending to her garden, but she was half-asleep, so she was having some trouble with her flowers because she just wanted to go back to sleep. She was so tired she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her.

"Um, Fluttershy?" Came a familiar voice.

While the voice was familiar, it was unexpected and the yellow pony leapt about a mile into the air with a loud shriek and zipped back into her house lickety-split, slamming the door behind her.

Twilight and Discord looked at each other in confusion. "Okay, not what I was expecting," the purple pony said slowly before going up and knocking on the door. "Um, Fluttershy? It's me, Twilight. And Discord's here too."

The door opened slightly. "Oh, hi," came the shy pony's voice softly. "Sorry. I'm just...really busy at the moment."

The two visitors looked at each other again, not really buying that story, but deciding not to push it further. "Okay, well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us in town," Twilight said.

"Everyone's making the town look wonderful for the Pony Trot," Discord said with a grin before looking curious. "I wonder if Princess Celestia will let me attend it."

"I'll insist you do," Twilight said with a smile.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Princess Twilight," he said.

Fluttershy smiled, but then frowned a little. "Oh, no. I've...really got to get the dusting done. Thank you for the invite though," she said before softly closing the door.

"Okay, something's up," the purple pony said, looking up at Discord. "Discord, can you help Fluttershy?"

"Of course I can! And I will," he said with a smile. "Just leave it to me."

Seeing how eager he was to help their friend, she smiled. "Okay, see you guys in a bit," she said, heading back to town.

Discord entered Fluttershy's house and found her sitting in the middle of the floor, looking tired. "Fluttershy? What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned that his best friend looked so tired.

"Oh, nothing," she said softly.

But he wasn't buying it. "Fluttershy? Please tell me," he asked her softly. "Please?"

Letting out a soft sigh, she sniffled a little. "I...I had a bad dream last night," she said. "We...had lost the elements of friendship against this really powerful creature and...you lost your powers and fell out of the sky before...before the creature...hurt you."

Tears fell from her eyes. "You hit the ground and...didn't move again," she continued before her tears came faster.

Discord didn't like seeing Fluttershy so upset and he held her in a hug. "Oh, Fluttershy," he said softly. "That is an awful dream."

She sniffled. "I was so scared," she admitted.

He stroked her mane. "Shh, it was just a bad dream," he soothed before wiping away her tears. "Come on. Why don't you and I enjoy a cup of tea?"

She didn't reply as she had fallen into a light sleep. Seeing this, the master of chaos just didn't have the heart to tuck her in bed and leave her. Glancing around, he snapped his fingers and small little minions that looked just like him moved about quickly, tidying up the house and getting the gardens looking beautiful.

Fluttershy whimpered suddenly and woke up, looking up at Discord. "Discord?" She asked.

"Yes? I'm here," he soothed.

She looked really shy then. "Um, would you...stay with me tonight?" She asked.

He smiled. "Of course I will," he said. "I'm not leaving you in this state."

She gave him a grateful look. "Thank you," she said.

Discord smiled, stroking her light pink mane. "I'll always be there for you, Fluttershy," he promised. "Now, you get some sleep. I'll make sure no more nightmares bother you."

Yawning, the shy pony fell asleep again as her animal friends gathered around, looking at Discord, who smiled at them. "She'll be alright," he promised them. "I'll stay with her tonight."

The animals all nodded before retiring to bed themselves. Discord went over to Fluttershy's bed and placed her gently on it, putting a pillow under her head and a light blanket over her before he got on the bed and curled around her, similar to a snake. Fluttershy snuggled in the warm cocoon, smiling softly in her sleep, which made her friend smile as he saw her sleeping peacefully. "Sweet dreams, my dearest friend," he said softly before closing his eyes and joining her in the land of good dreams.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
